Keep it movin'
by Joeyflo2
Summary: Ana has started her first day at SIP. Her boss already invites her to drinks. What will Christian say about this? Will this affect their relationship? How will Jack react to being turned down too many times? Read to find out! :) Some Sexual content, some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go! I hope you guys like it! :)**

I look out the window at SIP. It's my first day and I have to admit, I'm pretty nervous. "Let's do this" I spoke as I opened the door and jumped out of the car. Once I was inside SIP, I was greeted by a woman named Claire, after we exchanged information I was escorted to Jack's office. "Jack, Anastasia Steele is here" Claire spoke as she stuck her head into his office. "send her in" Jack spoke, I slowly entered the room and took the seat near the door.

"Hello Anastasia" Jack spoke, his eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him. "Good morning Jack" I replied quietly. "What's wrong? Are you nervous?" He took his eyes off the screen and shifted them towards me. "Very" I spoke before I could catch myself.

He let out a hard chuckle, causing me to chuckle myself. "Anastasia, I need you to start the two manuscripts that are placed on your desk right outside of my office. They have to be looked over and fixed by the end of the day alright?" He rose an eyebrow. _That was it? Just reading? Alright._ "No problem," I smile, stand and walk to the desk where my name was.

By the end of the day, I had fixed the manuscripts, met almost everyone in the office, and brought Jack about seven cups of coffee. Jack called me into his office before I was able to leave. "You did very well today Ana. I knew you were the right woman for the job. How about we head to the bar across the street and celebrate?".

 _Um… How about no you creep?_ My subconscious growls in response. "Oh, I can't tonight. I have a lot of things at home that requires my attention. Maybe some other time" _What did I just say?_ Again, my subconscious growled _Have you already forgot about Christian?_ I smile softly, just the thought of him tugged at my heart strings. When I was dismissed I turned and left.

Driving myself without really paying attention. I look up and see that I have brought myself to GEH. _Shit!_ I get out of the car. I should really talk to Christian, I miss him, his arms around me.

When I reach the twenty-third floor I see Andrea. "Is Mr. Grey in his office?" I ask, leaning against the counter. "No, he is in a meeting, I can call him if you would like me to".

She replies with a smile, I shake my head "No, it's okay. Can I just wait for him in his office?"

She nods "Oh, and please don't tell him I am in there? I was to surprise him." She nods again. I thank her and walk into his office, I forgot how big it is in here, _He is the CEO._ I roll my eyes. Suddenly, panic rolls over me, I can't do this. I can't be a submissive, I want more… And he doesn't.

I run towards the door, just as I am about to open the door I hear him talking to someone. Coming to the door! _HIDE!_ I look around and see his desk, I dive under in, hoping he won't find me under here.


	2. Caught in the act

**I forgot to say that the first chapter was in Ana's POV! Sorry guys! I hope you like this chapter! I am going to try and make the chapters a lot longer! So the next chapter will be even longer! I promise!**

 **Christian POV**

I let out a heavy sigh once I enter my office. I wished that Anastasia was here. _She left you, Grey. You had your chance. You ruined it._

I hear a huff and look over to Ross who is staring at me impatiently. "I'm sorry Ross. What were you saying?" I shove my hands into my pockets and make my way over to my desk.

"Are you okay Grey? You have been really distant lately" Ross replied as she took a seat in front of my desk. _Anastasia_ my subconscious reminds me for the tenth time today.

I shake my head as I gently plop into my comfy office chair "I'm fine Ross. I just am very focused on work at the moment". "I have seen you very focused on work, and that's not what this is". She countered then held up a hand "Is it that girl, Anastasia Steele? Did you two break up?" I glare at her "She was never my girlfriend" I growl back.

 _Maybe you should have made her your girlfriend. She wouldn't have left you._ Speaking of Anastasia, do I smell her perfume? I really need to see Flynn soon.

"Fine. I am going to get ready for my meeting in twenty minutes." Ross spoke as she stood and left the room. I stood and ran my fingers through my hair as I paced around my office.

 **Anastasia POV**

I listen to Christian and a woman's conversation since I have nowhere else to go without getting into trouble. "She was never my girlfriend" Christian growled _He didn't say he doesn't care. Maybe there is some hope._

After the woman left the room he paced his office. What am I supposed to do now? Sit here until I die? I cover my eyes and wait for what seems like ages before I hear the door open and close. _Hurry! Before he comes back._

I scoot out from under his desk and stand, quickly fixing myself before turning around. I freeze as soon as I see him. He's staring at me. "Hello Miss Steele" He has the biggest grin on his face.

"Hey, Christian…" I manage before freezing again.

"Were you spying on me?" He is now glaring.

"No! I honestly meant to come and see you. I was going to surprise you but I got nervous" I pause and look at the door. "Then I heard you coming and I decided tp hide under your desk, you don't have very many good places to hide in your office" I add while putting my hands on my hips.

He let out a loud laugh and looked around his space "No, I suppose I don't".

His eyes turn serious "Why were you here? What did you want to surprise me with?". I look down, my cheeks are on fire "Me".

"You?" He stalks toward me, enveloping me into his arms, his lips claim my mouth as his arms press me against his hips. I kiss him back then pull away "I want to talk… I still want more Christian. Nothing has changed".

He looks down at me "I know. I am ready for more too, plain vinilla is fine with me" He starts.

"I have missed you, Anastasia. I didn't realise how much I needed you until you left. Please don't leave me ever again".

"I missed you too Christian, but what about your" I clear my throat "lifestyle? I can still be your submissive... Just more of a girlfriend than a sub" I whisper.

His eyes widen, it looks like he is floored with my deal. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. As long as I don't have to follow ever single rule and we make love sometimes I am ready for it. I can give it another try".

"You are amazing. Will you be my girlfriend Anastasia Steele?" He asks above my lips.

"Yes. Of course, I will" I kiss him deeply.

I hope I know what I am getting myself into.


	3. Don't call me that

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks! I had to take an English 101 class over 7 weeks so I had to write a lot of papers! But I am back now! Sadly, this chapter is going to be short. I will write more soon! I am going to try and get better at updating more.**

 **I did get another idea for this story, so it is going to have a Jack POV in it now. There is going to be a kidnapping scene but it won't be for another few chapters. There will be no sexual abuse still. I just wanted to tell you guys! Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 3 - _Don't call me that!_

 **Ana POV**

I smirk at my shoes. _Well, you have what you came here for. Time to leave? You should get dinner ready since you haven't eaten all day._ "Well, I should let you get back to your work"

I sigh softly and look up into his eyes. "But you just got here, I can leave early for the day. Let's grab something to eat baby" His hands slowly slide to my hips as he leans down and whispers "then we can have dessert" his teeth nip my earlobe, sending a tingle down my spine.

"Not tonight Christian, I promised Kate I would be home for dinner. If you want to come over…" I trail off, shrugging my shoulders slightly. "I would love to" His eyes light up, he smiles his panty-dropping smile. _I have to get out of here before I lose myself._ "Dinner will be ready around seven" I plant a quick kiss on his lips and sneak away before he gets the chance to turn it into something more.

Living next to the local market is such a convenience. What should I make? Maybe some stir fry? Seems a little simple but I only have an hour. I'm also feeling a little lazy. I grab a basket from the stack provided in the front of the store and make my way over to the veggies.

"Ana!" I hear from down the row, when I turn I see it's Jack. "Oh, hey Jack" I give him a small smile and go back to picking out vegetables.

"What are you doing here?" He tries to keep up the dead conversation, "I am shopping for food, I'm making dinner for my boyfriend and best friend" I reply and look at him "What are you doing here?".

He shrugs and smiles "Well, I am just picking up some wine for myself, I'm glad I got to see you sweetie" His smile vanishes, his face now serious.

"I have to go, Jack, it was good to see you too" I turn and slowly walk away. _Act normal, don't show him that you are freaking out. Go get some meat and get the fuck out of here. Christian is going to know something's wrong._ When I turn the corner to the meat department I hear another "Ana!".

Jack yells as he runs to catch up with me. _Shit. What do I do now?_ "Yes?" I ask is the happiest voice I can as I put the basket down between my feet and try to pick out the best package of chicken. "Did you say you have a boyfriend?"

He sticks his head a little too close to mine, his eyes burning into my face. "Yeah, I do. We just got back together" I shrug _Why. Did. You. Say. That? I panicked!_ Once I grab two packages of chicken I nod. "What's his name?" Jack keeps up.

 _Dude. Take the hint, I am not interested._ I look around "Christian Grey", Jack stops "The Christian Grey?" I nod "The one and only". I give him another fake smile "I have to go and get dinner started, I will see you tomorrow Jack". I turn and walk to a cashier, "I will be counting the minutes!" Jack called, making Ana's blood run cold.

As soon as I was in my apartment I locked the door and started cooking. If I cook, then I won't think about what just happened. _You have to tell Christian._ I shake my head and turn on my music, putting headphones on.

Pandora is my second best friend. I chop the veggies and chicken. I end up full out dancing when _Blow – By Kesha_ plays. I turn it all the way up and dance my little heart out, stirring the food every so often. I didn't know anyone had entered the apartment until I turned around and saw Christian and Kate standing with their eyes wide and smirks on their faces. I rip the headphones out of my ears and watch them.

I turn it all the way up and dance my little heart out, stirring the food every so often. I didn't know anyone had entered the apartment until I turned around and saw Christian and Kate standing with their eyes wide and smirks on their faces. I rip the headphones out of my ears and watch them.

I didn't know anyone had entered the apartment until I turned around and saw Christian and Kate standing with their eyes wide and smirks on their faces.

I rip the headphones out of my ears and watch them.

"I'm glad you are in a good mood today. I found this guy sitting outside." Kate smirks and leans against the counter. "Oh… Heh, yes, Christian and I got back together today, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you Kate" I shrug and look down at my hands "It's alright Steele, I figured it would happen sooner or later. I am going out with Elliot tonight"I look to Christian who is now grinning even more.

"You are?" Kate nods "Yes, I told you this a few days ago. I have to get ready, he is waiting outside". Kate jogged into her room. Christian slowly moved into the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen wall. "I guess we will be able to have desert after all."

I look up at him and smile. "Before we do that we need to eat. Also, is it possible for me to have a few sessions with Claude?" He raises an eyebrow at first then nods "Sure baby, is everything okay?". "Yes, I just feel like I need to get into shape".

 _In case my boss tries something._ I roll my eyes at myself then nod. "Okay baby". Kate runs out of her room

"Okay, I will see you guys later". Once she is gone Christian smirks and turns off the heat to the stovetop and grabs my waist. "I think I want dessert first".


	4. What is it Ana?

**Hello, my wonderful readers! I am sooo sorry that I have not updated in forever! I will get better. I promise! So, I have decided to move the Coping Together back a little bit. There is going to be a little bit of drama in this chapter! Don't worry! Next chapter is going to be crazy! :D Enjoy!**

 **3 weeks later… Ana Pov**

These last few weeks have been amazing. Except for Jack, I think he has noticed I have started to work out. I swear he growled when I turned around the other day, I feel like I should tell Christian, I know he can tell something is wrong with me. Sawyer has been posted next to my desk for a few days. Thankfully it is Friday. I can get the hell out of here when the clock strikes 5.

"Anastasia!" Jack yells, breaking me from my thoughts.

I make my way to his office and enter "Yes Jack?". He smirks and tilts his head to the side.

"How are those manuscripts coming along? I want them done by 5 or else you are going to have to stay until they are done".

I nod "I have only a few more pages left of my last one. Don't worry. I can't stay late tonight I have plans this weekend".

Jack abruptly stands from his chair and quickly makes his way towards me. Before I have time to react he twists my arm tightly against my back and pushes me against the door, causing the door handle to press into my lower back. I blink away the tears, and look at Jack. "You go home when I tell you to. When you are here, you are mine. Hopefully you will be mine forever soon".

He smirks and moves so my arm feels like it's about to break, he is trying to get me to stand down, I will not. I stare into his eyes and he lets go of me and opens the door, causing me to stumble slightly and nods "You may go now Miss Steele, I will see you on Monday morning". He says with a triumphant smirk. I can't move my wrist as I walk out of his office, I want to scream. I try to act normal in front of Sawyer.

 _Is it broken?_

 _No, it would hurt more than this right?_

 _Maybe it popped out of its socket._

"Miss Steele?" Sawyer speaks up and looks at me, "Hm?" He shuffles a little "I said, are you ready to leave?" He hands me my bag, like an idiot I grabbed it with my bad wrist. As soon as it touches my hand I drop it, grabbing my wrist. I just want to cry. "Are you okay?" Sawyer ignores my bag and stares at me "Oh yeah, I am fine. I just um, chipped my nail. That's all". Sawyer raises an eyebrow but nods and picks up my bag, this time he keeps it in his hand as we walk to the front door and into the car. I feel the tears pooling and waiting.

As soon as I see Escala I jump out of the car and walk quickly to the elevator. Again, when the elevator doors open I practically run into the bathroom. I check myself over, as I lift my dress and see a good sized bruise.

 _Fuck. How am I going to try and explain this to Christian? Forget about him! What are you going to do about your boss? Something might happen soon! You need to tell someone!_ My subconscious growls.

"Ana?" Christian's voice speaks softly through the door.

"Two seconds!" I flush the toilet and wash my hands quickly, once I exit the bathroom Christian scoops me up and kisses me. _Mmmm…_ "Hi baby" I giggle. "I love that sound, your happiness makes me so… Happy" I grin and kiss him again.

"Hungry baby?" He asks against my lips. I nod and lick his lips and turn and walk away.

 _Sway your hips, Ana!_ I nod and start to sway my hips more and I am rewarded with a loud growl from him.

"Jesus Ana!" He grabs me and lightly tosses me onto the bed. He doesn't waste a second. Before I know it my dress is across the room, along with most of my clothing. I watch him stare at my half-naked body, his eyes darken. But not with lust or wanting. _My Bruise!_

I quickly grab a blanket and cover myself. "Anastasia Rose Steele" He growls and rips the blanket from my hands and lightly turns me over. "What the FUCK is this?" I shake my head "Do not lie to me! Is that why your wrist hurts?" I sit up and look up at him "How-" He glares at me; his eyes are blazing.

"Sawyer told me, he isn't stupid Anastasia. He could tell that you were hurt but I instructed him to keep you here until I had arrived home".

I look down and I lose it, I start to cry.

"Jack has been getting very physical lately…" I pause and sigh. _I need to tell him now._ "Today he told me that when I am at work that I am his" I breath in a hard breath.

"WHAT" Christian screams and flings the door open, walking out "TAYLOR! SAWYER!" He yells. I quickly get dressed and rush out to the bedroom and follow Christian into his office. Taylor and Sawyer quickly join us and look between us, I glare at Sawyer and he shifts uncomfortably.

"Sawyer, when Anastasia goes ANYWHERE you are to follow her. Unless it is the facilities. If she goes into Jack's office, make sure you go with her".

Sawyer nods but stays quiet. "Taylor, I need you to hire more security. I want two people with Ana at all times".

Christian stops talking when there is a light knock at the door, Taylor answers the door and takes the package from Gail. Taylor turns and hands it to me.

 _What the hell is this?_

 _Should I open it?_

I close my eyes and open the package. There is a picture of this afternoon, when Jack pinned me against the door. On the back it only says six words:

 _Soon, you will be mine Anastasia._

 **Thank you all for reading! Feel free to review and talk about anything! I am open to suggestions!**


	5. The stick

I start to shake. _Did Jack send this? Why?_ Christian clears his throat "What does it say, Anastasia?" Taylor has now stepped forward. I hand Christian the package, he quickly reads it then hands it to Taylor. "We won't let him harm you Ana" he turns to Taylor and speaks "Hire extra security, I want Sawyer and two other guards with Ana at all times". Taylor nods and walks out of the office.

I walk past Christian, into our bedroom and sit on the edge of the bed. I take a deep breath, _why aren't you freaking out about this?_ I ask myself. _Maybe I'm in shock?_ "Ana". My head snaps up towards a worried Christian. "I don't want you to go back to work. I don't want you near that fucker" he walks to me and places his hand on my left cheek "I lost you once. I won't lose you again". A tear falls down my cheek and I nod. "I know Christian, but I want to go back to work" He glares at me and shakes his head "if something else happens then you are done okay?" I smile and nod "Thank you".

He smiles and I try to swallow the lump in the back for my throat but I start to sob instead. "I've got you baby" He whispers into my hair as he picks me up and sits me on his lap. I sob for a good five minutes before I look up at him and kiss him, hard. He groans quietly into the kiss and deepens it. "I need you" I whisper against his lips.

He smirks and nods, he shifts and I'm now looking up at him. He kisses me slowly, soon his kisses travel to my cheek, neck and they travel down my body. He disrobes me as he moves, once he is satisfied with my lack of clothing he gets off the bed and undresses. _He is truly beautiful, he would make the most beautiful babies._

I tear up at the thought, little Christians running around, giggling and playing. He tilts his head slightly, climbing on top of me again and kisses me with so much passion. Tears are now streaming from my eyes as we make love. When we come down from our highs I turn on my side and smile "I love you Christian" he kisses my shoulder, "I love you too Anastasia" and with that, I fall asleep.

When I wake it's still dark out? _Why am I awake?_ A feeling nausea suddenly develops and I quickly get out of bed and rush to the bathroom. I get to the toilet just in time to empty everything I have eaten today into it. Once I'm done I flush and sit down against the wall. "Shit" I whisper and wipe my face off, I need to brush my teeth. I stand and grab my toothbrush, brush my teeth and look at myself in the mirror.

I look so pale, I still don't feel good. Quickly I get to my knees and throw up again. _Maybe you ate something bad? Food poisoning happens to everyone._ I shake my head _No. This is something else. If I had food poisoning I would have thrown up earlier. Now that I think about it… I didn't have dinner. Oh no… How many weeks have we been back together? About a month? It could have been before that…_

I start to sob on the floor and hit my leg multiple times _You're so stupid! How could you let this happen? You need to take a test. Now._ I stand and stumble into the bedroom and grab my phone. Is it only 9 p.m.? Why is it so dark?

I shrug and send a text to Kate. **I need to talk to you. Are you awake? It's an emergency.**

I quietly get dressed and walk out of the bedroom, I look at my phone and see Kate replied. Thank gosh.

 **Yeah, I'm up. Do you need me to pick you up? What happened? I swear if he hurt you again.**

I quickly text back that I don't need a ride. Now, how am I going to get passed, Sawyer and Taylor? I look up at the camera and call the elevator.

"Where are, you going?" _Shit. Busted._

I turn towards an angry Sawyer, I smile innocently "Kate needs me. She asked me to come over. I didn't want to bother you" His lips form a straight line, he's not buying it. I sigh and walk over to him.

"Fine, if you must know… I think I might be pregnant" I whisper. His eyes widen but he quickly recovers "I still have to come with you. Mr Grey will have my head if I let you leave on your own, especially if what you think is true".

I cross my arms and glare at him "Fine." I turn and enter the elevator with Sawyer right behind me. "What happened?" He whispers. I look up at him and shrug "I got sick, I haven't gotten sick in at least two years. Well, I haven't thrown up". He nods and opens the car door for me when we get off the elevator.

"Where to?" I shrug "I guess to the closest drug store to Kate's apartment". He nods and we speed off.

I knock on Kate's door when we arrive. She opens her door in the pyjamas and her hair is a mess, I hope Elliot isn't here… Kate nods and lets both Sawyer and me in the door. "So, what's going on Steele?" She plops on her couch and Sawyer sits in a chair "I think I'm pregnant"

She gasps softly "What?!" I take out the test and nod "I couldn't take it at Christians, he would find it some way. Here, at least he won't look". She nods and shoos me away. I open the box and do my business on the stick and put the cap back on. Once I clean up I walk out of the bathroom, into the living room.

"What does it say?" Sawyer and Kate lean forward. I look down at the stick, it says **_pregnant_** across the small screen, I quickly put it on the coffee table and take a deep breath. Just as I'm about the say the answer Christian bursts through the door. "Why didn't you tell me where you went Anastasia?" He looks mad.

"I needed her for something" Kate snaps back, he ignores her and stares at me "Sorry, it was an emergency. I just left, I brought Sawyer, though!" Christian nods "I was worried about you" he whispers and looks at Kate "Are you okay?"

Kate looks stunned that he cares. I smile, my man is so sweet. Kate nods and picks up the stick "I uh, I needed her to be here for my results."

His eyes widen and he looks around at everyone she takes a deep breath and nods "As I thought, I'm pregnant" He shifts and shakes his head "Elliot's? Poor fucker… Kids…"

He scoffs and continues to shake his head. "I think I'm going to head out now Kate…" Ana nodded and hugged her best friend tightly. "I will call you tomorrow" she smiles a weak smile and walks out of the door, with Christian and Sawyer.

As they walk down the stairs Christian looks over at Ana and smiles "Luckily that isn't us. I want to show you the rest of the world before we have any children" She nods and walks quietly to the car, she sees one of the new security members in a car behind theirs.

Christian waves at them and he gets in on his side and I get in on mine.

I watch the lights of Seattle quietly.

 _How am I going to do this?_


	6. What?

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I have been away for about a year! I have been really focused on school and I've been working a lot. I also moved... Anyway! I'm back now! This chapter is kind of short but it is almost 1 am. I'm hoping to post another chapter tomorrow!**

 **Of course, I own nothing. I just love writing about the characters!**

 **Enjoy!**

When it's time to get up I sigh quietly. I glance at the clock, Christian should be at work right now. I have the house to myself. "Thank god for that" I whisper to myself as I stand. "Ana?"

Gale's voice calls from the other side of the door as a light knock follows. "You can come in Gail." Without hesitation, the doorknob turns, and she walks into the room. "I was wondering what you wanted for breakfast. Did you want eggs? Toast? Maybe some bacon?" The sound of bacon makes my skin crawl right now.

 ** _Can I have pregnancy cravings right now? I'm not that far along…_** I think to myself "Ana?" Gail's voice snaps me from my thoughts. "Oh, right, sorry. Could I have some pancakes with chocolate chips please?" Gail's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Of course, dear." She smiles and leaves the room.

I walk into the bathroom "I have a few minutes. I'm going to shower." **_Who are you talking to?_** I ask myself. I simply shrug it off and get into the shower.

After my shower is done I quickly put on a long, navy blue, cotton dress. It may be a little rainy outside but I'm feeling the dress today. As I make my way out of the bedroom I feel another wave of nausea crash into me. I stand in place for a moment, "I'm okay. We're about the have pancakes!" I eagerly say as I caress my stomach. I quickly walk out of the room and hop onto the stool under the kitchen island.

"Here you go, Ana. Nice and hot pancakes. Would you like something to drink?" I nod "Some water would be lovely." Again, Gail's eyebrows raise, but she turns and pours some water into a glass cup and places it next to my plate. "Thank you." She nods and starts to clean up the mess she made while cooking. When I'm done I start to stand up and walk over to the sink, but Gail beats me to it, she takes my plate and shoos me away.

"Sawyer!" I call in a sing-song voice as I make my way down to their office. I lean against the door "Could we go out and around town today? I don't really feel like staying here today." Sawyer nods "Certainly Miss Steele." He stands, and we walk to the living room, get into the elevator and leave.

We've been at the mall for about twenty minutes now and I have not found a single thing I want to buy. "Miss Steele." I hear Sawyer's voice behind me, I turn and look to him "How are you? After last night? Have you told him?" I laugh, I've broken a wall with him, I should take this as a huge win, even though Christian wouldn't be too happy that we were talking like this. He pays him to watch me, not talk to me. "Yeah, I haven't felt anything really bad. I haven't told him yet… I want to tell him today. Maybe we can stop by in the baby store?" I shrug and continue walking

"You can walk next to me you know, people might think you're stalking me." He laughs and shakes his head "I'm watching the people who COULD be actually stalking you."

I turn into a random baby store and start looking in the newborn section of the store. I pick up a onesie and stare at it. "Where is the rest of it? They can't be this small…" I glance around and then look back at the onesie. "They're this small?" I feel a small pain in my chest like bricks just fell onto me. I can hear my heartbeat and my vision is starting to become blurry.

"Sawyer" I call, thankfully he is close enough to me where he can hear me. He makes his way over to me quickly and looks at me.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" I shake my head, my brain doesn't want to speak, I just hold onto his arm as I start to cry quietly. He stands, forcing me to stand with him. He quickly brings me to the parking lot where our car is parked. He places me in the backseat and calls Christian.

"Sir, Miss Steele is having a panic attack. Should I bring her to the hospital or to your office?" Christian says something, and Sawyer hangs up. He drives to Christians office, I have calmed down a little bit. Sawyer rushes us inside and into Christian's office. When we walk in, he rushes over to me and looks at me.

"Ana, what's wrong? What happened?" I take a deep breath and mumble "I'm pregnant."

I guess he didn't catch what I said because he asks, "What did you say?" I say it again, louder

"I'm pregnant. Not Kate!"

 **Thank you all for reading! I will be back soon! I promise! -Joce**


	7. Why didn't I stay home?

**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys are liking my story! Here is another chapter! I hope you love it! There is a little bit of a twist in here. Tell me what you guys think about it!**

 **Of course, I own nothing, I just like writing the characters!**

For a moment time freezes. **_Did I just tell him?_** I start panting lightly as my eyes widen. "What did you just say?" He growls out. I can feel myself start to shake "You heard me, Christian… I'm pregnant. Last night I threw up and I haven't had my period for a while… I put two and two together. Kate covered for me because she thought you would react badly. Are you mad?" My voice is almost to a whisper towards the end.

"Mad?" Is all he says. "Mad doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now. How the fuck can you let something like this happen?" His voice starts to rise with every word. I bed to who damn building can hear him. "It takes two people to make a baby Christian." **_Damn right, stand up for yourself. Don't let him blame this completely on you._** "I should have known. You were just using me for my money. I can see it now, all the times you pretended not to enjoy spending money… Elena was right. I shouldn't have gotten attached. I thought you were different." His voice is now filled with disappointment.

 ** _How. Fucking. Dare. He._** I feel rage surge through me before I can process what's happening I hear a loud * ** _slap*_**. I look up to Christian who has a murderous look in his eyes. I just slapped him.

 ** _D_** ** _on't lose focus now._** I glare at him "How dare you suggest that I am just using you for your money. I don't give a shit how much money you make. I never did, I liked you because I thought you were the one for me. I guess I was the one who was wrong. Get it through your thick head! Money isn't everything!" I take a deep breath, steadying myself.

"I'll be out of the apartment by tonight. If you don't want the baby, then you don't want me. We're a package." I turn and storm towards the door. Just before I get to the door I turn and look at him.

"Don't expect me to SIP tomorrow. I quit." I throw the door open and walk down the hallway to the elevator. Sawyer is right by my side, I glance up at him, he's trying not to look upset about what just happened, but, he's failing. I feel tears swell up in my eyes and lean against him, sobbing until I hear the ping of the elevator. We quickly and quietly make our way into the car.

"Where to?" I sigh "SIP, please. I need to go get my things. I don't want Jack to touch anything if he hasn't already." Sawyer nods and drives.

When we pull up to SIP I let myself out "I'll be right back. I want you to keep the car running, just in case Christian shows up, I want to leave quickly." He reluctantly agrees, and I head inside. "Well, Well, look who decided to show up." Jack's voice startles me as I 'm shoving things from my drawer into my purse. I stand and look at him

"No. I came to get my things. I'm leaving." Jack's eyes harden "Why would you do that?" I sigh and toss my bag into my chair "Because I want to! It's none of your business anyway! Leave me alone." He puts his hands up in surrender. "You might want to calm down… It's not good for the baby." I freeze for the second time today. "How did you know about that?"

 ** _Why does everyone know everything about me?_** "I can take you away from him. From all of this, we can raise the baby together." I laugh, a loud, deep laugh. "Are you insane? I would never be with you. I'm sorry Jack, I just don't see you in any other ways than a boss." He sighs once again "What if it would save your baby's life?" Just as I'm about to ask what he means, he pulls out a gun and points it at me. "If you point that thing, you better mean it. You better be ready to kill me." He cocks his gun.

 ** _Fuck. He means it._** "What do I have to do?" He picks up the trashcan next to his office and holds it out. "I need everything electronic in here. I don't want him finding us." I nod and pick up my phone.

"Put it in here." He instructs me. I open my phone using the call shortcut, I quickly press Sawyer's speed dial number and press call.

Before I can say anything, everything goes black….

"Wakey, Wakey Ana" My head is pounding. **_Where am I?_**

I take a quick look around and see nothing but concrete walls, when I attempt to stand, I feel something bite my skin.

"Ow," I say as I look down at my ankle.

 ** _Why do I have a metal chain around my ankle?_**

"Anastasia~" I hear a voice call from beyond my vision. "Who's there?" I make my way to the door cautiously. "It's me, honey. Do you promise to behave? I'll let you out if you do. It's lunchtime and I don't want to eat alone again." I quickly nod "I will…" **_Play along then strike, that's what Ray always told me._**

The door opens with a loud creak and Jack appears in the doorframe. My heart starts beating faster "Jack? Where are we? How did we get here?" He laughs. "You're not heavy, as soon as I hit you over the head, you fell like a sack of bricks. It was easy to pick you up and carry you to a random car, then drive you here." I watch as he unchains my leg.

My ankle hurts, so I use him for balance. **_Big mistake._** He takes this as some sort of affection and wraps his hand around my waist.

 ** _Play along… Then you'll be free…_** I try to calm myself down. It's not working very well. He leads me out into a stairway, we take the stairs up and we enter an apartment. "Welcome home honey." He says with a large smile on his face "Oh. I even painted the nursery. I painted it blue and pink since we don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet."

I raise my eyebrow "Okay, Jack, we need to be realistic. You know this baby is Christian's. Not yours." He laughs "Of course I do, bitch." I step back, shocked at how quickly his mood changed. "Why am I here then? I told you, I don't want to fucking be with you. It's never going to happen. Bring me back home. Now." I demand.

 ** _Another mistake_**. He backhands me, I gasp in not only shock but pain. "I will not take you home. Christian needs to suffer because of what he did to me. I figured you would be a perfect way to get him back. Not only am I helping myself, but I'm helping you too. Don't want you to want to be away from him? To raise your baby by yourself? Without someone who thinks that you used him for his money? We're helping each other. Now. Go make us something to eat."

I start to say something but get another backhand "I said now!"

I start to cry quietly "I don't know where the kitchen is! That's what I was going to say!" He roughly grabs onto my arm and drags me to the next room, where a large eat-in kitchen is located. I quickly start to make whatever comes to mind.

When I'm done, he eats and grins. "This is good. I'm surprised." I sit uncomfortably in a chair and pick at my food.

"I said eat!" He yells. I pick my fork upright and start to eat.

 ** _Damn it. Why didn't I just stay home today?_**

 ** _Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think about the twist in the comments! - Joce_**


End file.
